Take Me Away
by Anamaniax
Summary: FINISHED! The X-Men sneak into Trask's headquarters to rescue Rogue. Little do they know that they're too late to save the Southern Goth. .Rating to be safe. Better than it sounds.
1. Seperation

Take Me Away  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Whah did ah let yah talk meh intah this?" Rogue grumbled, as the boat swayed on the getting-rougher tide. Remy smiled. "Cos' yo' couldn' wait to get dis irresistible Cajun alone on a boat in the middle of nowhere," he offered. Rogue shook her head in disgust. "Yah have a sick mahnd, bayou-boy," she commented, holding onto the boat tightly as it swayed roughly on the tide. Remy chuckled lightly, trying to balance while holding onto the side of the boat. Rogue took her mobile out of her back pocket and dialled the Mansion's number. "Hello, this is like, Kitty Pryde speaking at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters," Kitty answered. "Hey, Kit. It's Rogue. Me and Remy are in a bit of trouble raght now," Rogue explained. "Ooooooh! And what kind of like, trouble is this?" Kitty squealed. Rogue sighed. "Yah need tah stop hangin' around with the Cajun so much," Rogue commented dully. "What? So you can like, have him all to yourself?" Kitty joked. Rogue smacked her forehead in frustration. "Ugh! Never mind! Anyway, could yah send someone to come an' pick us up? We're on a small boat in the middle of the ocean somewhere," Rogue explained. She heard Kitty scrawling something on a piece of paper. "Describe your surroundings," she instructed. Rogue looked around. "Um...it's dark and raining. Our picnic basket is floating on the sea to our north. The tide is really rough," she tried to describe as best as she could. "Right. The Blackbird should like, be there soon. Hold on tight and we're like, just coming," Kitty comforted. "Thanks, Kit. Bye," Rogue said. "Bye," Kitty replied and put the phone down. Rogue put the phone back in her pocket. She looked at Remy. "Thah Blackbird should be comin' soon," she informed him and gasped as a huge wave moved their boat, almost tipping it over. Rogue coughed out the salty water that had gotten into her mouth. "Yo' all right, chere?" asked Remy, concernedly. Rogue wiped her mouth with the back of her glove. "Ah'm fahne. No need tah worry," she dismissed the fact that her mouth tasted horrible and there was a painful burning in her chest. She had gone through too much to let little things like that bother her. Plus, she was too stubborn to admit she was in pain. Suddenly, another huge wave came in, tipping their boat over completely. "Aaagh!" Rogue gasped as she fell into the water. Remy righted the boat and climbed in. He searched the water desperately for Rogue. She was a good swimmer. She couldn't drown! Remy breathed deeply. If anything happened to her......... "Rogue!!!!!" he yelled. He jumped in and swam to find Rogue. Finally, he saw her drifting down. Her eyes were shut. Remy kicked his way to her, grabbed her by the waist and swam upward. He reached the surface and put her in the boat. He climbed in himself and saw that she was unconscious. If it weren't for the tiny movements of her chest moving up and down, he would have sworn she was dead. "Wake up, chere! S'il vous plait mon amour! Wake up!" he pleaded with her. She remained unconscious. Remy could fell tears prickling as he touched her bare cheek and hardly even felt the power absorption. "Come on, chere! Don' do dis to me! Y'r a survivor, Rogue!" he yelled. He felt his heart swell with joy as she slowly opened her eyes. "Ah love yah, Remy. More than anyone I've ever met," she muttered. Remy smiled at her. "I love yo' too, chere. Y'r the only person I'll ever love with all my heart," he murmured. All of a sudden, another wave came in, breaking their boat in half and throwing them onto opposite sides of the ocean. Remy pushed himself to the surface and searched the ocean for Rogue. He vaguely saw her head, far, far, far away. "ROGUE!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his voice. "REMY!!!!!!" she yelled back, with as much force. Her legs were weak and she was running out of oxygen fast. She tried to keep her eyes open but it was so hard, and she was so tired......... She felt her eyes shut and darkness consumed her as she fell below.  
Remy saw her go down, below the surface, her eyes shut and dread took over his body. He stopped kicking and prepared to let himself drown. Without her, he didn't want to live. Suddenly, a bright light shone down on him from above. It was the X-Men. 


	2. How Sad

Chapter Two  
  
Kayla was walking along the local beach's shore when she noticed the teenager lying in an awkward position. Her nurses' instinct told her she had some broken bones and was unconscious. She ran over to the teen, knelt down next to her and saw that it was a girl. She had shoulder-length auburn hair and two white bangs at the front. Her skin was quite pale and she looked very weak. Kayla looked around the beach and when she saw no one she put two fingers on the side of the girl's temple, shut her eyes and probed her mind to see if she could find any useful information. Her name was Rogue and she was on a boat with the person she loved most in the whole world. Remy LeBeau. Their boat broke with the tide and they were drifted to opposite sides of the ocean. Kayla opened her eyes and stopped herself from probing too deep into her personal thoughts and memories. She stood and when no one was looking, she floated herself and the girl named Rogue into the air. She raised them higher where no one would see them, and she flew to Ryan, her husband and the town's local doctor.  
When Kayla landed in front of his surgery, she looked through the front window and saw that he was free. She knocked loudly and he turned round. She pointed at the still- floating Rogue and he rushed out. "What happened to her?" he questioned, carrying Rogue inside and putting her on the patient-bed. Kayla shrugged. "I'm not too sure. I was walking along the beach and saw her lying there. I probed her mind lightly and found out that her name is Rogue and she was on a boat with her supposed- boyfriend and it broke and they drifted away from each other," she explained. "What have you found?" "Well, she has a few broken ribs and her arm is broken too. I'll give her some medicine and cast and bandage her. She is lucky to survive. That ocean is very ferocious. I think she might have collided with some rocks before the ocean washed her out on the shore," he replied, applying some medicine on a bruise on her bare arm. "Don't make skin-to-skin contact with her," Kayla warned sharply. Ryan raised his eyebrows at her. "Why? You jealous?" he teased. Kayla shut her eyes. "She's a mutant. Her powers stop her from touching anyone skin-to-skin and from them to touch her because whenever she does, she absorbs their thoughts, memories, personalities and if she holds on long enough, their life force, putting them into a coma," Kayla explained. "How sad," she thought, "Not being able to touch your friends, family, boyfriends," "How sad," Ryan voiced her thoughts. 


	3. Resignation

Chapter Three  
  
"What happened, Remy?" Professor Xavier urged the blank-faced Cajun. Remy's eyes were staring ahead, the usually bright expression gone.  
  
They were in the professor's office after a long hour of searching for Rogue. They was no sign of her anywhere.  
  
"Rogue...she went...under," he gasped suddenly after a half hour silence. "Under the ocean? Remy, let me scan your mind for discarded information," Professor said, urgently. Remy sighed and nodded. Professor put his fingers on his temple and let his mind flow into his.  
  
Remy's memories came flooding back immediately. Rogue. Went. Under. The. Ocean. "She be gone," Remy muttered and stood up, almost throwing the professor off his wheelchair.  
  
"Remy! Calm down! There is still hope," Professor tried to reassure the regret-filled Cajun. Remy lashed out with his arms, hitting air.  
  
"Non! There be no hope! Remy saw his chere go down under the ocean! Rogue drowned! She be dead! There be no hope! She be dead! She left me! Rogue left me! She promised to stay wit' me and she broke her promise! She left me! Rogue died and she ain't never comin' back!" Remy yelled, letting out his pain, with the professor sitting helpless in front of him.  
  
"Remy, I understand..." he started but was cut off. "Non! Only Rogue understood! Only my chere let me forget the pain but she is gone!" Remy finished and he stormed out the office and down the hallway, brushing roughly past Scott, Jean, Kurt and Kitty. He jumped onto his motorbike and revved the engine loudly before speeding away to the one place he could think. The wind rushed quickly through Remy's auburn hair as he sped away at a high-speed.  
  
Remy sat down and leant against the hard oak tree. He had once leant against the same tree. With the same person, he was now thinking about. Remy let his mind wander into the not so distant past.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Yah know Remy, ah can't remember a time when ah've been this happy," Rogue said thoughtfully, leaning against Remy, who tightened his grip slightly.  
  
"Mmmmm," he replied, eyes shut. Rogue turned in his arms to look at his handsome face. His beautiful eyes that were hidden to her, his fine cheekbones, his strong nose and that ever so sensual mouth.  
  
"Like what you see, mon amour?" Remy teased. Rogue laughed lightly. "Hell, yeah. It's an awesome view of the city. Don't you think?" she retorted playfully. Remy chuckled, eyes still shut.  
  
"Je vous aime, mon chere," "Ah love yah, Remy,"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Remy let few tears spill as he recalled the last time they had together under their favourite spot. He couldn't believe she had gone. After all they had been through together, all the obstacles they had overcome, she had left him. Left him to rebuild his life again. Deep in his heart, he knew it wasn't her choice but his mind kept wandering to the look she had on her face when she went under. Resignation. She had given up. On her life. His Rogue, the survivor, had given up. Remy clenched his fists tight, gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.  
  
"I loved you, but you left me," 


	4. Trust

Chapter Four  
  
Rogue opened her eyes groggily to find the face of a concerned looking woman looking straight at her. Rogue gasped and sat up, wincing at the painful burning in her ribs.  
  
"Who are yah? What do yah want with meh? Where am ah? WHAT THAH HELL HAPPENED????" Rogue screamed at her, full force, ignoring the pain in her arm that added to the pain in her ribs. The woman recoiled.  
  
"Ryan!! Get over here now!" she yelled at the open door. She looked back at an angry and disgruntled Rogue.  
  
"Please calm down, Rogue..." she started but was cut off. "How thah hell do yah know mah name?!?!?!?!" Rogue yelled. The woman looked extremely nervous and slightly frustrated at the raging teen.  
  
"My name is Kayla and I'm a mutant. I can read minds and shift them so that the victim does not remember what happened in the past hours," she tried to explain. Rogue's eyes widened.  
  
"Ah...ah don' remember... What happened to meh? Did yah mess around with mah brain?" she accused angrily. Kayla sighed, aggravated, just as a worried man came into the room.  
  
"Ryan! She doesn't remember what happened to her," Kayla explained, massaging her temples. Ryan placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't you worry. I'll sort this out. You go and have a rest," he said warmly and Kayla smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Rogue felt a twinge of jealously at even that small show of affection. She lay back down as the pain in her ribs got worse. Kayla left and Ryan looked down at her.  
  
"Now. First, I know not to touch your bare skin as Kayla told me of your mutant ability. Second, you do not need to fear us. We only want to help you. Third, it is not a crime to smile," he added jokingly but Rogue only added more ice to the glare she was giving him.  
  
"Ah only smile to the people ah can trust completely," Rogue commented and as soon as she said that, she was hit with a memory.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Leave meh alone, yah yahoo!" Rogue exclaimed, pushing Remy out of her way. The Cajun only smiled handsomely.  
  
"Yo' know, chere. De least yo' could is give dis lonely Cajun a beautiful smile," he hinted. Rogue turned and glared daggers at him.  
  
"Ah only smile at people ah can trust completely,"  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Rogue jerked violently as her flashback ended. "Who was that guy?" she thought. She focused and saw Ryan staring at her concernedly. She coughed lightly.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Rogue looked at him doubtfully before nodding. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he continued, "I thought you had gone A.Wol on me for a second!" he joked.  
  
"Man! His jokes are lame!" Rogue thought before her mind drifted to the flashback she had encountered. She had no idea who that guy was. She knew she had some sort of connection with him. She just didn't know who he was!  
  
"Agh!" Rogue let out a growl of frustration at herself and Ryan mistook it for a growl of pain as he changed the bandages on her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" he asked, while carefully bandaging her arm up. Rogue glowered at him.  
  
"Ah ain't an innocent four year old, so stop treating me lahke one," she commented quietly but coldly. Ryan sighed at her tone.  
  
"Please. Let us help you. Kayla, my wife, found you washed up on the shore and she brought you here, at my surgery. You have been unconscious for the last two days. That is all I can tell you, for now. But please trust us," he pleaded gently. Rogue narrowed her emerald-green eyes and scowled.  
  
"It ain't as easy as it sounds," 


	5. Hope

Chapter Five  
  
Remy sat at the dinner table, while the X-Men talked solemnly about Rogue's death. Remy was deep in thought, only catching a bit of what they were saying.  
  
"I, like, cannot believe she's gone! I mean it was like only yesterday when we were arguing about me needing to listen to my Justin Timberlake!" Kitty exclaimed solemnly, tears threatening to fall. Kurt gulped and nodded.  
  
"Yah, she vas my only family, and now, she is gone," he added; letting a single tear fall, although his soft, blue fur hid it.  
  
Remy moved the mashed potatoes around on his plate. If anyone, he was hurting more than anyone at losing Rogue. He had spent months convincing her to give him a chance, but she had resisted his charm. In different circumstance, Remy could have smiled at the memory. But he was only distressed.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Aw, please chere! Give dis swamp-rat a chance! You'll learn t' love me. T'iefs honour!" Remy whined, giving a mock salute. Rogue raised her beautiful emerald eyes from the horror book she was holding called, 'Nobody True' and idly looked at the whining mess.  
  
"Thief's honour? That's the first ah've heard of it," she commented, swinging her legs of the window seat. Remy went down onto his knees and looked pleadingly at her.  
  
"Come on, chere! Trust me on dis!" he pleaded. Rogue looked down at him, raising an eyebrow then stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Trust yah on the thief's honour or the givin' yah a chance?" she teased, unknowing to him.  
  
Remy thought for a minute. He then stood up and walked over to where she was standing, with her arms firmly crossed.  
  
"Whatever suits you, cherie," he muttered, his style changing from whiny to sexy. Rogue blushed lightly but her layers of make-up hid it.  
  
She stepped away from him and made for the door. She turned to him on her way out and glared before making a nasty comment.  
  
"Go shag a pole, Cajun,"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Remy sighed deeply. Logan, who just happened to be sitting next to him, heard it.  
  
"Listen here, Gumbo. Rogue ain't dead," he grumbled, low so only Remy could hear him. Remy dropped his fork and looked at him.  
  
"Que!!!???" he hissed. Logan made warning gestures (including the use of his dangerous claws) and Remy sunk in his chair, depressed.  
  
"I can feel it, Cajun. And I think that Chuck and Jean can sense it as well," he continued quietly. Remy snuck quick glances at Jean and the Professor and saw that they didn't look quite as gloomy and solemn as everyone else did.  
  
"How come yo' sense it?" Remy questioned, his voice quiet. Inside, a flame of hope was beginning to awaken.  
  
"That's none of yr' business, Gumbo," Logan ended the conversation by giving him a cold glare.  
  
Remy felt slightly alive again. If Logan felt that Rogue was alive and he chose to tell him, then there was still some hope. Even if it was just a little, it was still there. His Rogue might be out there other somewhere, lost and betrayed. She could be feeling pain anytime, while he was sitting here amidst the warmth and comfort of the Institute. She could be anywhere.  
  
Remy straightened up, excused himself and went into his bedroom.  
  
He lay on the bed, staring at a picture. It was of him and Rogue. He had his arms wrapped around her from behind and was resting his chin on her mesh-covered shoulder. Both were smiling at each other. There was a light in Rogue's eyes that he hadn't seen when he joined the X-Men.  
  
Suddenly, Remy felt an unbearable, emotional pain tug at his heart and all of a sudden, he knew. Rogue was hurt and in trouble. But not dead. It was then that he knew, for sure. Rogue was alive.  
  
A/N: Hiya! I know the end bit is a bit confusing but all will be explained in later chapters. A special thanx to ishandahalf (my first reviewer) for his/her review. I will try to update faster coz' I'll be putting some of my poems up as well. They will be called: Don't care; Don't need; I'm not listening. They will be in a one-story-style: And the other is sad as well as a bit funny, called Gimme trouble. So, anyway, enjoy the rest of the story to come! Bye!  
  
(P.S. Don't forget to review!!!! IT WILL MAKE ME A VERY HAPPY TEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx!!!) 


	6. Denial

Chapter Five  
  
"Rogue, I'm afraid we have some bad news," Ryan walked into his surgery, Kayla close behind. They both looked slightly upset.  
  
Rogue didn't take her eyes off the white ceiling she was staring at. She was still trying to figure out who that red-eyed guy in her memory was. The ceiling was so white; it made her forget everything except the red-eyed handsome so-called 'Cajun'  
  
Rogue sighed, shifting uncomfortably in her new clothes. They were actually Kayla's. It consisted of a slightly loose pair of jeans, since Kayla was slightly plumper than Rogue, a pale green t-shirt, and a loose red sweatshirt. It wasn't to Rogue's style, but it prevented anyone from touching her bare skin  
  
"What do ya'll want?" she drawled in her strong Southern accent, eyes not leaving the ceiling, mind not leaving the Cajun.  
  
"Rogue, if you would just look at us. As I said, we have bad news and it would be better if you gave us your full attention," Ryan answered, stiffly.  
  
Rogue sighed, sat up and looked at them both. Ryan and...and... "Darn! Ah forgot that gal's name!" Rogue thought angrily to herself. She had been forgetting little things lately. It was really pissing her off.  
  
"An' you are?" she asked the grown woman. The woman sighed sadly and looked away.  
  
Rogue looked from her to Ryan. They both looked grave and sober. As if someone had died. Rogue's eyes hardened and her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"What's thah problem?" she asked quietly. Ryan sighed and stepped forward.  
  
"You, Rogue. You have amnesia," he sighed. Rogue's eyes widened and then narrowed.  
  
"Is this some kahnd of lame joke? Coz' ah ain't fallin' for it," she commented and as soon as she said the last six words, she was hit with another memory.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Come on chere! Go on one date wit' me. Remy promise yo' won' regret it," Remy compromised, following a pissed-off Rogue around the swimming pool. Rogue growled and turned round to face him.  
  
"Now listen here, yah low-lahfe thief! Ah ain't goin' on a damn date with yah! Can yah not get that through yah're thick skull?" she exclaimed. Remy grinned.  
  
"Non, chere. But, maybe yo' can help dis low-life t'ief?" he proposed, in a deep voice.  
  
Rogue's frown deepened and she continued to step back. Then, she ran to him with her arms outstretched. Remy thought she was going to hug him so he held out his arms. Instead, she just placed her hands roughly on his chest and pushed him into the pool. Remy cried out as he hit freezing cold water.  
  
"Ah ain't fallin' for your tricks," Rogue commented, brushing off her hands.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Rogue came back to earth by Ryan shaking her shoulders frantically.  
  
"Get off me!" she exclaimed, pushing him away. He jumped back flexibly. Kayla walked towards Rogue slowly. Rogue was fuming because again she had experienced some sort of flashback in which she knew who that guy was and now she didn't.  
  
"AGH!" Rogue grumbled loudly as Kayla tried to place her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right? You seemed to go into some sort of trance." Kayla said soothingly. Rogue folded her arms huffily.  
  
"Ah'm fahne!" she said through clenched teeth. Kayla cleared her throat at which Ryan sighed again.  
  
"Rogue. This is not a joke. You have amnesia!" he said sternly. Rogue looked at him.  
  
"Oh really? Ah, have amnesia? Raght, ah have amnesia. Yet, ah still know mah name, mah secrets, mah abilities and mah past," she snapped at him. He sighed loudly again, massaging his temples.  
  
"Tell me, Rogue. What happened before you fell unconscious under the water?" he challenged. Rogue racked her brains desperately for an answer. There was none. She couldn't remember! She had amnesia. For sure.  
  
"Raght, okay. So ah have amnesia. Then whah did ah only forget what happened before ah fell unconscious? How come ah know mah name and othah personal details?" she retorted, fighting the fact that she had amnesia.  
  
"We think it's because...um...because Kayla tapped into your brain while you were unconscious and that triggered some dormant brainwaves to react to her probing and while pushing her mind out, pushing your earlier memories out as well," Ryan explained quickly.  
  
Rogue's jaw dropped and she stared accusingly at Kayla, who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"That's thah biggest load of bullshit ah've evah heard!" she yelled. Kayla coughed lightly.  
  
"Rogue, it's..." she began but was cut off by Rogue's sudden scream of pain. Rogue fell to the floor, clutching her head and screaming.  
  
"Agh!!!! He's...he's...," she gasped, repeating the same words all over again.  
  
"Who, Rogue? Who??" Ryan urged while carefully placing the still screaming Rogue onto the patient-bed. Rogue gave one last loud scream before passing out.  
  
"Who do you think she's screaming about?" Ryan asked Kayla, sitting on chairs next to the patient bed. "Maybe the boy she screams for every night when I do my rounds," Kayla offered. Ryan looked at her strangely.  
  
"Who?" Ryan asked, intrigued.  
  
"Someone called 'Remy',"  
  
A/N: oooooh! I know it's a lame cliffy but hey, I tried right? Anyhoo, the summer holidays are comin up so I'll be updating faster!!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!! 


	7. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY X-MEN OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS. ONLY RYAN AND KAYLA ARE MINE. THE REST BELONG TO MARVEL. I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN! 


	8. Departure

Chapter Six  
  
"Yes, Remy. You may come in now," Professor Xavier's voice rang through Remy's head. Remy brushed his hands on his blue jeans, opened the door and walked into the office.  
  
"Remy, I sense that you are...upset?" Professor asked as Remy seated himself opposite him. Remy cleared his throat.  
  
"Oui, Professor. I came t' tell yo' dat I be goin' away for a while," he explained, drawing and lighting a cigarette from his trench coat. He breathed it in and let the air out again.  
  
"Yes. I was afraid that you would. Is there a reason for this abrupt decision?" Professor asked, linking his fingers in front of him.  
  
Remy let the cigarette dangle between his lips as he dug his hand into the left pocket of his trench coat and brought out an old photo of him and Rogue. He set it in front of the Professor and took the still-dangling cigarette from his mouth.  
  
"Rogue is alive. An' I know dat yo' an' de other telepat' know it too," he stated, leaning back in the armchair. He didn't mention Wolverine knowing it too because it would most definitely mean his death. And he didn't want to die. Not without Rogue by his side.  
  
"Her name is Jean and I would expect her to be called it. I am not entirely sure if Rogue is alive..." he began but was cut off as Remy stood up.  
  
"Oui, professor, mais you're not entirely sure dat she's dead eit'er!" he said angrily, stubbing the cigarette into his palm, oblivious of the pain.  
  
"Remy please! You are being irrational. The tide was unbelievably rough! There was no chance of her surviving it!" Professor reasoned.  
  
Remy turned round and headed to the door but before he reached it, he stopped.  
  
"Den' how come I did?" he said quietly and walked out the office, leaving an ashamed Professor behind.  
Remy stuffed some hasty belongings into the inside pockets of his trench coat. Cigarettes, lighters, recent photos of Rogue. Remy straightened his coat and made his way outside to the garage. In the garage, sat the second love of his life. His motorcycle.  
  
He settled on it and revved the engine loudly.  
  
"Remy gonna find yo' chere. Even if it be de last t'ing Remy do,"  
  
A/N: ok don't hurt me coz I know this a short chapter, but my mom wanted me to...blah blah blah.... and I had to rush but the rest of the chapters will be better. Promise. Thief's honour!  
  
A/A/N: I know the whole third person talking thing is messed up but I keep forgetting' it! 


	9. Unknown Past

Chapter Eight  
  
A/N: I am changing Rogue's history in this story so I hope no one minds. You lot will have to read on to find out what it will be changed to! Anyway, enjoy the story!  
  
"Is Rogue awake yet?" Kayla asked Ryan as they sat at the back of the surgery. Ryan nodded.  
  
"Yeah. She woke up and had no recollection of her screaming about the so- called Remy," he explained, leaning back in his white coat. He yawned loudly.  
  
"Here, I'll look over her tonight and you can go catch up with your friends down the bar," Kayla smiled. Ryan looked at her.  
  
"No, Rogue is being quite hostile. She already has hard feelings towards you. I don't want her state to worsen," he compromised. Kayla laughed lightly.  
  
"No, you go away. I can handle her,"  
  
Rogue lay on the bed, flicking through a random magazine, not seeing it. Her mind, again, was on the Cajun guy. He seemed so familiar! Yet, she couldn't place her finger on who he was or what was the connection he had with her.  
  
"Agh!" she growled, frustrated, throwing the magazine away. She sat up and massaged her temples. Her psyches were arguing again.  
  
"What will you do when you find out he his?" a voice asked from the doorway and Rogue turned to see Kayla smiling comfortingly at her. Her insides turned to ice.  
  
"Stay away from mah mahnd! Ya'll know what good it did last tahme," she spat out spitefully. Kayla lost the smile, sighed and sat on the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Yes, I know. And I'm really sorry about that. But if I had known what it would do, then I would never have gone inside," she apologized.  
  
Rogue looked at her doubtfully, saw the sincere look on her face and some of the ice inside her melted.  
  
"Okay, ah guess so..." she said reluctantly and was soon hit with another fresh memory.  
  
Flashback  
  
"He asked you out????" Kitty screeched as Rogue told her why she was so pissed off.  
  
"Can you believe the nerve of that self-centred bayou-boy?" Rogue continued angrily, "After all the cheek and rudeness I gave him, he has the bloody nerve to ask me out!!!"  
  
"Like, stop complaining, Rogue. A totally fit guy asked you out on a romantic dinner date and Remy has, like, the H.O.T.S for you!" Kitty smiled, digging through Rogue's wardrobe.  
  
"Well, he is sorta cute... WAIT!!! What am ah sayin'? He is NOT cute and he does NOT like me. I am just another challenge for him," she argued, folding her arms huffily.  
  
Kitty emerged from the closet holding a red top and black hip-huggers. Rogue looked from the clothes to Kitty and glared icily.  
  
"When will you stop, like, being so down on yourself? I talked to Remy and he genuinely likes you. He said that you didn't deserve to be treated the way you did and he only wants to get to know you better. If someone like that came my way I would NOT let him go as easily as you're letting Remy go," Kitty confided in her best friend.  
  
Rogue looked at Kitty and saw a kind and concerned soul who only wanted to help.  
  
"Okay, ah guess so...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Rogue jerked as the flashback ended, leaving no memory. She glared angrily at her glove-clad hands. Why couldn't she remember? Why was she so hopeless?  
  
"Rogue? Are you okay?" asked Kayla concernedly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rogue jerked her shoulder back immediately.  
  
"Fahne," she answered shortly. Kayla knew she wasn't getting anywhere so she decided to find out more about this troubled gothic teenager.  
  
"So. Whereabouts were you born and brought up?" she asked. Rogue propped up against the wall.  
  
"Can't yah just read mah mahnd and fahnd out?" she retorted coldly, looking her straight in the eye. Green against blue. Kayla looked away first.  
  
"I don't want to. I just want you to be able to trust me," sighed Kayla. Rogue looked at the floor before deciding that she was genuinely honest.  
  
"Ah don't know where ah was born. Ah was left outside an orphanage with a note that said, "Her brother Michael is in England," Ah was in Mississippi. Ah travelled from orphanage to orphanage. No family wanted meh because of mah strange hair and supernatural strength. Until an old blahnd (blind) woman took meh in. Her name was Irene. She could see thah future and she kept meh covered. Ah touched ah boy during a school dance and ah absorbed him. That's all yah need tah know," Rogue finished. Kayla's mouth was an 'o' of shock at this girl's unknown past.  
  
"Yah can go now. Ah'm tired," Rogue dismissed shortly, turning her back on Kayla and pulling the covers around her. Kayla stood up and walked out the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. 


	10. Missing

Chapter Eight  
  
Remy strode to the woman at the counter and placed the set of playing cards roughly on the counter.  
  
"That's 2.50 please," she said, not bothering to check the item. Remy eyed her curiously as he took the money out his wallet. He handed the money to her and pocketed the cards.  
  
"Yo' know, yo' should check de item out b'fore asking f'r de money. People might get suspicious," he said disgustedly before walking out the side- street shop unceremoniously, leaving a shocked cashier behind.  
  
He had been driving round for at least three days before he saw the surgery. He just saw it and it struck a chord inside him. Rogue had been here. It was painted white and looked like a laboratory. Remy boiled up with anger. If anyone had laid a finger on Rogue...  
  
"Excuse me, may I help you?" a woman's voice came from the window next to the uninviting door. Remy looked and saw a young, plump and worried woman looking out the window. He controlled his anger. Barely.  
  
"Oui. I need some help," he replied stiffly.  
  
"Do come in," the woman nodded and Remy climbed off the motorbike and walked into the surgery. The inside was white. Surprise, surprise.  
  
"My name is Kayla and I am the nurse here at this surgery. Now, how may I help you?" she asked kindly, sitting on a chair. Remy looked at her kind face and some of the anger ebbed away.  
  
"Oui. Like I said, I need help. But not the kind y'r t'inkin' of. I'm lookin' f'r someone. I t'ink she might have been here," he explained briefly.  
  
The woman's facial expression changed into a lingering sadness.  
  
"Who...are you looking for?" she asked sadly. Remy looked at her face and figured out that she already looked as if she knew who that person was.  
  
"Rogue," he answered and immediately the woman's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You are...Remy?" she asked. Remy's breathing quickened as she said his name.  
  
"Oui! Yes! Is Rogue here?" he asked desperately, kneeling in front of the woman.  
  
"I'm afraid, no. She isn't," Kayla answered. Remy fell back, defeated.  
  
"She used to be here, though," she continued and Remy sat back up again. " I found her on the beach shore and brought her here. She had amnesia." She added.  
  
Remy let out his breath in a rush. Amnesia. She forgot. She forgot. Everything.  
  
"She remembered her name, her past, her powers and such. However, she forgot most other earlier things. Like, what happened before she fell unconscious. I found out by probing her mind and that triggered some brainwaves to react against it and give her amnesia. It was my fault," Kayla continued solemnly.  
  
"Why didn' she contact the X-Men? Or did she forget dem too?" Remy asked, more angry at himself for not getting here sooner than at the sorry woman in front of him.  
  
"X-Men? She didn't mention any X-Men. Anyway, the other night she told me a bit about her past and then the next morning, she was gone," Kayla finished. Remy looked sharply at her.  
  
"What do yo' mean 'gone'?" he asked incredulously. "Please," he begged himself, "Please. Don't tell me she has ran away!" Kayla shrugged.  
  
"I went into the room she was in, in the morning with Ryan, the doctor and my husband, like normal, to help Ryan change her bandages and her bed was empty, the covers rumpled, her wet clothes were still there and so were her other belongings but she, herself, was gone," she finished gravely, the tears gone. Remy let his breath out in a rush.  
  
"Where is de room she was in?" he asked, feeling no emotion but a heart- breaking pain. Kayla stood up and gestured for him to follow.  
  
She entered another room. White. He saw a bundle of clothes in the corner and he knelt next to them.  
  
"These...these are Rogue's," he breathed. Kayla nodded and left the room, without another word. Remy searched the room thoroughly, looking for any clue to where she might be. Then, he found it, under her bed. A collar.  
  
Remy felt anger and pain boil up inside him ferociously. Rogue had been kidnapped. He was going to kill the one man who did it. Who was willing to put the victim through enough pain to make them say what he wanted to hear. Who used collars to prevent the victim from fighting back. Except it looked as if Rogue had fought back and broke one collar. The collar in Remy's shaking hand. What happened next, he did not want to think. Remy was going to murder him if he put Rogue through anymore pain that she had already been put through.  
  
"Trask,"  
  
A/N: Ooooh! What a way to end a chapter! Oh, I enjoyed writing this chappie so much! Anyway, read and review and tell me what you think. The truth, please. Thanx. 


	11. Dream

Chapter Nine  
  
"Wake up!" a harsh voice broke into Rogue's unconsciousness. She opened her eyes to see a dark figure looming over her.  
  
"You heard me, you filthy mutie! Get up!" the man boomed at her. Rogue lay where she was, in a dirty and smelly cell. She winced but tried to hide it as the man kicked her in the side.  
  
"You heard me! Now, get up! Or will I have to make you?" the man sneered at her, pulling her head back by her hair. Rogue spat in his face and as he let go, she stood up and ran out the open-doored cell.  
  
She kept running until she saw a vague shape at the end of the long hall. He had glowing red eyes. Rogue walked closer until she could clearly see his body and feel the heat radiating from it. She kept walking until she saw his face.  
  
"You.... you're the one from mah dreams!" Rogue gasped, a gloved hand flying to her mouth. The Cajun nodded hurriedly.  
  
"Oui, oui, chere! But yo' need to get out of here! Dis be a very dangerous place, mon amour!" he said, his voice rushed. Rogue looked at him.  
  
"I will. But who are yah? Ah dream 'bout yah but who are yah?" she muttered. The Cajun sighed.  
  
"No one important chere. Promise me yo' will try to get out of here! I'll contact yo' every night!" he promised.  
  
"How?" Rogue asked, confused. The Cajun smiled slightly, leaned forward and very quickly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Just like dis, chere. Just like dis,"  
  
A/N: kay, I know this was a very short chapter but I've been quite busy and ill try to update faster so long as you people out there read and review!!!!!!!!!! Thanx!!!! 


	12. Jose

Chapter Ten  
  
A/N: Hiya! Sorry for the late upd8! I've been kinda busy! Anyway, I'll be changing practically everything about Rogue's history in this fic. So, it might be a tad confusing and it might sound daft but it's MY fic and that's how I want it! Enjoy the story!!!!! So on.........  
  
Rogue shot up, alarmed, just as her dream ended. She had no idea what it meant but she knew that the man was....  
  
"Momma?" came a little girls voice from the other end of the cell. Rogue tensed.  
  
"Ah ain't your momma, little girl," she called out. She heard quite sobbing.  
  
"I want my momma!" she heard the girl whispering. Rogue sighed quietly and made her way to the crying child. She saw a girl about ten, eleven, small for her age, with light-gold hair and wide blue eyes, shimmering with tears.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, little girl. What's your name?" Rogue made small conversation. The girl sniffed.  
  
"Jose," she sniffed. Rogue smiled. (A/N: 'Jose' pronounced Josey)  
  
"A beautiful name," she commented. Jose smiled proudly through her tears.  
  
"I know. My big brother named me after my real momma," she stated, wiping away the rest of her tears. "What's your name?"  
  
"Rogue," she answered quietly.  
  
"Are you a mutant?" Jose asked bluntly. Rogue looked at her sharply.  
  
"Yah. Are yah?"  
  
"Uh-huh. That's why they took me in here. Well, that's what my brother told me before they took him away," Jose said, eyes still shimmering slightly.  
  
"What's your brother's name?" Rogue asked. Jose looked at her.  
  
"Which one?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have four brothers. The oldest Luc is, I think, 24. Then Michael, who is 20. Then, Sean, who is 17 and lastly, Ryan who is 14," Jose explained, counting of her fingers.  
  
"Very English names," Rogue commented, smiling slightly. Jose stood up and brushed the dust off the brown rag that could pass as a hideous dress.  
  
"I know. We come from England, y'know. Well, Luc was born in America but then my real momma and dad came to England and adopted Michael and then Sean, Ryan and me were born in England," Jose explained her history to the stranger she had met only ten minutes ago. Rogue's attention sharpened when she mentioned that her parents adopted Michael in England.  
  
"Is...is Michael a mutant?" she asked hesitantly. Jose thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah. He can't touch people because if he does then he kills them completely. He's starting to control it but he still needs to wear gloves all the time because it only works with his hands," she explained. Rogue's eyes widened. She gulped.  
  
"What...what does he...look like?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. Jose looked at her closely.  
  
"Well, it's gonna sound crazy, but he looks like you. He has auburn hair and a single white bang at the left side. His skin is tanned but that's because we had just got back from Spain after a two-week long holiday and his eye colour is black," Jose explained, sitting back down and hugging her bare legs. Rogue stood up and paced the cell.  
  
"We need to get out of here," she said abruptly, changing the subject. Jose nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But we can't use our powers," she said, gesturing towards the collar around her neck. Rogue fingered the collar around her own neck and tried to pull it off. With no luck.  
  
"Your raght. We can't use our powers. But we can use our brains to make a plan and get out of here," she decided, closing her hands around the bars of the cell. She leaned her forehead against the cool metal.  
  
"Just one question, Rogue. How?" 


	13. Help

**Chapter Eleven**  
  
Remy slammed his brakes hard in front of the Xavier Institute. He jumped off his motorbike, jumped over the gates and ran at full speed towards the entrance doors. He finally got in and continued running towards the Professor's office.  
  
"Professor! I need y'r help!" he called as he opened the doors to see the Professor sitting at his desk with Jean and Kurt standing in front of him.  
  
"Remy? What is the problem?" he asked concernedly, wheeling himself towards the distressed Cajun.  
  
"Rogue! She's alive!" gasped Remy. Kurt's eyes widened and Jean's hand flew to her mouth in what clearly looked like mock surprise.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure, Remy?" the Professor confirmed. Remy stamped his foot hard on the ground.  
  
"Oui! Would I lie 'bout somet'ing like dis?" he yelled angrily. Kurt moved forward.  
  
"Vere is mein schwester, Remy?" he asked quietly. Remy shut his eyes.  
  
"Je ne sais pas," he answered quietly. Jean folded her arms huffily and looked at the distressed boyfriend of the dead Goth.  
  
"Well, what good does that piece of French do to us? You should've waited until you found out about her whereabouts before you came running to us," she said carelessly, flicking her long red hair behind her shoulder dramatically. Remy clenched his hands into fists and advanced towards her menacingly. However, the Nightcrawler stopped him before he could do any proper damage to the redheaded cow.  
  
"Yo' no nottin'! So just shut it wit' y'r snide comments!" he exclaimed, held back by Kurt and the Professor. Tears filled Jean's eyes and she rushed out the office, head in hands. Remy pulled away from the grasp of the two men restraining him and straightened out his trench coat.  
  
"Rogue is alive and she has slight amnesia," he explained quietly, "I found de surgery she was stayin' in and de woman dere, Kayla, told me 'bout her condition. She said dat...dat Rogue disappeared. I found a collar under de bed dat Rogue slept in. A power deactivator collar. A Trask collar," Remy finished menacingly.  
  
"I'll gather some information on the whereabouts of Trask's headquarters. Kurt, you tell Scott, Jean, Kitty, Logan, Ororo and Hank to meet in the recreation room in an hour. Remy, you go the Brotherhood and Acolytes to see if they will join us. We may need their help. Understood? "Professor confirmed and the three of them went their ways.  
  
**AT THE BROTHERHOOD**  
  
"So let me get this straight. You, the X-geeks, want us, the Brotherhood, to help you rescue Rogue from a mad guy who harms other mutants?" Pietro asked incredulously. Remy nodded, breathing out smoke after he had inhaled a cigarette.  
  
"I'm with you, Gambit. Rogue was a friend of mine and now that I know she's alive, I'll help you find her and get rid of Trask," Lance agreed, standing up from where he was sitting on the broken armchair. Remy gave him a half-smile as a thank you.  
  
"Me too, yo. I ain't gonna stand by and let that scientist guy ruin Rogue, yo. I'm totally with you!" Toad exclaimed, hopping around enthusiastically. Wanda threw a hex ball at him angrily and he squealed like a girl and hid behind a couch.  
  
"I will help as well. Rogue was and still is a friend of mine and I won't let her powers be used for another person's cruel intentions," Wanda said quietly, folding her arms. Remy nodded gratefully at her because her powers would come in handy for attacking Trask.  
  
"I'm in," grunted Fred, helping himself to a handful of chips. Now, all eyes and full attention was on Pietro. He sighed and folded his arms huffily.  
  
"Okay! Fine! I'm in! But don't expect me to do anything fancy!" he agreed grudgingly. Wanda and Lance rolled their eyes at him while Remy put out his cigarette.  
  
"Merci for helpin' us, amis. We really appreciate it," Remy thanked them.  
  
"Maybe there still be hope of findin' Rogue," he thought thoughtfully.  
  
**AT THE ACOLYTES BASE**  
  
"Raght, mate. You want us, the Acolytes, to help you find your sheila? After you dissed us and went runnin' to the X-Men? I don't think so mate!" Pyro laughed crazily, spinning on the computer chair. Remy clenched his fists tight before an excellent idea dawned on him.  
  
"Amara will be there," he smiled slyly. Pyro stopped spinning and looked at him.  
  
"Magma? That fire makin' sheila?" he asked incredulously. Remy nodded, his grin spreading wider. "O'h yeah, mate! Pyro will be there! Just you try an' stop me!" he exclaimed and leaned back on his chair and his eyes got dreamy, staring into the distance. Remy shook his head at him.  
  
"You were just like that when you fell in love with Rogue," Colossus commented. Remy turned and smiled at his old friend. He patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Piotr, my old friend! Will yo' come and help us rescue Rogue?" he asked hopefully, although he new deep down that Piotr would say yes.  
  
"Of course, old friend. I know that if anything happened to Rogue you would probably kill yourself. But, if she is as great and as stubborn as you so often describe, then nothing whatsoever will happen to her and she will come back to you with open arms. There will be no harm done," Piotr finished thoughtfully, smiling slightly. Remy smiled at his best friend.  
  
"Merci, mon ami. I really needed dat,"  
  
**BACK AT THE INSTITUTE-IN THE REC ROOM**  
  
"Now, I have gathered all of you tonight because we have received some good and bad news. I shall give you the good news first. Rogue is alive," Professor Xavier informed the X team, Brotherhood and Acolytes. The whole room except Jean erupted into laughter and relief.  
  
"Wait! There is bad news! She has amnesia and is being held captive by Trask," Professor finished and the whole room was silent again. Remy was at the back of the room, leaning against the wall, dark sunglasses covering the tears that had suddenly sprung into his eyes. He blinked them back hastily and straightened up.  
  
"Amnesia? Does that mean that she has forgotten, like, everything? I mean, like, her past, her powers and so on?" Kitty asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer. Professor linked his fingers in front of him.  
  
"Thankfully not, Kitty. She recollects her past, powers secrets and such but I'm afraid that she has forgotten most other things," he said solemnly.  
  
"Vat are ve vaiting for? Let's go then!" Kurt exclaimed, teleporting to the Prof's wheelchair.  
  
"I'm still trying to find Trask's whereabouts but I suggest you get your rest tonight so we can presumably head off tomorrow if I can get the coordinates. Lance, Pietro, Wanda, Todd and Fred, you can stay here tonight, if you wish. Same applies to you, John and Piotr," Prof' nodded at the Brotherhood and Acolytes.  
  
"I'll crash here,"  
  
"I will too,"  
  
"Same here, yo,"  
  
"Is there any good food? If yes, I want to stay here. The food's run out at the boarding house," Only four members of the Brotherhood agreed. Pietro stood stiff.  
  
"I don't think so. I'd rather stay at the boarding dump," he snubbed and then zoomed away.  
  
"I'll stay here, mate. Now, where's the fire makin' sheila" Pyro asked, rubbing his hands together and looking around  
  
"I will stay as well, Professor Xavier. Thank you for your courtesy," Piotr nodded and the Prof' smiled. Everyone left the room to continue with their day. Remy remained, leaning against the wall. His mind was deep in his thoughts of what Rogue might be going through.  
  
"Chere. Je viens. S'il vous plait, m'attend,"  
  
**TRANSLATIONS  
**  
Je ne sais pas...I don't know  
  
Merci...Thank you  
  
Ami....Friend  
  
Mon ami...My friend  
  
Chere. Je viens. S'il vous plait, mattend...Dear. I'm coming. Please, wait for me.  
  
A/N: Wooh! That took me AGES to type and now I've got a small case of writers' block! Anyway, I'm gonna try to update faster so I hope you've enjoyed reading this chappie coz, I personally thought it was real sweet, though I made Pietro into a bit of a jerk but I didn't like him much anyway so whatever. Anwayz, RR=====(That means read and review) so what are u waiting for! Get typin' your comments!!!!!!!! Thanx


	14. Pain

Chapter Twelve  
  
A/N: Helloooooo, reviewers!!!!! I'm just gonna warn you that this chapter contains quite a lot of pain and angst. So, if you're not into that sort of thing, then I suggest you just skim past the first couple of sections, at least. So on and enjoy this chappie [although it contains litres of angst!]  
  
"_Italics"..._Rogue's inner voice. "**_Bold Italics"..._**Ssstttrrreeetttccchhheeeddd [stretched] words  
  
Rogue clenched her teeth to prevent any noise of pain coming out as the men injected the needle mercilessly into her arm. Her whole body was ringing with pain and she felt her exposed arm becoming numb.  
  
"Now. Are you gonna absorb that girl over there or are we gonna have to **_persuad_**e you a bit more?" the big and ugliest of the men taunted, taking the needle out of her arm quickly. Rogue opened her eyes a bit to see the man who had spoken, getting another needle ready to be injected into the same arm as before. And the time before that. And the time before that.  
  
Rogue didn't think she could take any more pain and she prepared to say yes. But then her eyes saw the terrified girl lying on the table next to her. Her eyes were shimmering with tears as she watched Rogue fight the men that were plunging needles into her. Rogue fought with the part of her brain that was saying,_ "Say yes, you fool! Say yes and all this pain will be over!"_  
  
"No! Ah ain't gonna absorb her!" Rogue fought with her inner voice.  
  
"_Rogue. Listen. If you don't listen to these men, then they will hurt you even more,"_  
  
"Ah don't care! Ah ain't gonna absorb her!"  
  
"_Rogue, you will have to, eventually. Say yes and your pain will be over,"_  
  
"For God's sake, NO!!!! Ah ain't gonna absorb her! She's innocent and young! She deserves to live her life!"  
  
_"Are you not innocent and young too? Do you not deserve to live your life as well?"_ her inner voice challenged and Rogue shut the voice out completely. She was shook out her reverie as a hand made contact with her cheek sharply.  
  
"Answer me, you mutie! I ain't got all day!" the big man bellowed at her. Rogue looked at the girl on the table next to her, her cheek stinging.  
  
"No. Ah'm not gonna absorb her!" she stated loudly. The man smirked.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way," he smiled nastily and plunged the needle into her arm. Rogue clenched her teeth and shut her eyes as the pain started all over again.  
  
**THREE HOURS LATER**  
  
Rogue drew blood on the lip she was biting as the big man threw her into the cell, where Jose was huddled in a corner, head bleeding.  
  
"Now, I don't wanna hear _**any**_ noise from you muties till tomorrow, till the screams of **_pain_** start!" he laughed and shut the door, locking it. Rogue lay where she was, her body still ringing with the pain she had just experienced.  
  
"Rogue? Are you okay?" Jose whispered, crawling over to the still form in the middle of the cell, ignoring the blood seeping out the open wound on her head. Rogue painfully raised her upper body and she winced sharply at the horrendous throbbing in her arm.  
  
"Ah'm...fahne," she replied hoarsely. She noticed the wound on Jose's forehead and frowned.  
  
"What happened to your head?" she asked, a wash of concern coming over her. Highly unusual for her,  
  
"They hit me over the head with the hilt of a dagger when I wouldn't give them any information on any other mutants I knew," Jose explained quietly, tears that had refused to fall during her beating, fell now. Rogue sighed painfully and ripped the bottom of her shirt. She stretched the material carefully and began bandaging Jose's bleeding head.  
  
Once she had finished, she lay on the hard mattress that was provided n the cold, dark and gloomy cell.  
  
"What's your power, kid?" Rogue asked, lying with her arms by her sides, afraid that she stretched them, it would only cause more pain.  
  
"I can shoot fire out of my right hand and ice out the left. It's kind of a dangerous combination," Jose tried to talk but was met with the burning in her throat. She coughed lightly.  
  
"Cool," Rogue commented before drifting into an extremely troubled sleep.  
  
**IN THE MORNING  
**  
"Get up, filthy piece of dirt! Time for your _**training!"**_ the big man kicked Rogue hard in her side as she opened her eyes to dimness and a lot of pain. She let herself be dragged to the room she was in yesterday, except instead of the girl on the table, there was a boy. The boy that Jose had described to her in full detail until Rogue felt that she had known him her entire life. Michael.  
  
The man threw her onto the table and bolted her hands to the side, same with her feet. He then left her with Michael while he went to get to his tools for the day. Rogue shut her eyes and breathed shakily.  
  
"Hey. I'm Michael," the boy greeted solemnly, tied up the same way as her. Rogue turned her head painfully to look at him.  
  
"Hi. Mah name's Rogue," she introduced as he kept staring into her emerald eyes. They were full of so much pain, it was unbelievable!  
  
"What's your power?" he asked in a strong English accent.  
  
"Yah don't wanna know," Rogue sighed, staring at the white ceiling.  
  
"Why?" Michael questioned curiously. Rogue felt unnecessary anger boil up inside her.  
  
"Coz' yah don't wanna know! Can yah not get that intah your puny English brain???" she exclaimed, glaring daggers at him. **(A/N: No offence to any English folk out there! Just want Rogue to be ticked off by him! Hee hee!")** Michael seemed shocked by her outburst.  
  
"Geez! I'm sorry! No need to get your knickers in a twist!" he said, looking at her face strangely. Rogue growled at him in such a way that Logan would have been proud.  
  
"Keep your lame English puns to yourself, jerk!" she said, loudly.** (A/N: Sorry again! No offence to any English out there!)  
**  
"Ugh! I cannot be bothered with the hostility of raging teens!" Michael said quietly. Rogue shook her head at him and looked away pityingly.  
  
"Freak," she muttered under her breath but loud enough for him to hear. Michael stiffened as he suddenly realised who she was.  
  
"Then what does that make you...sister?" he questioned. Rogue stiffened as well. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Ah ain't your sistah!!!" she hissed angrily. Michael shook his head and turned away.  
  
"Fine, then. Believe what you want, but deep down, you know that you are my little sister and I am your big brother. Don't forget it," he finished. Rogue turned to swear at him but was stopped by the big man that had entered the room. With a tray of power-stopping liquid, needles and electric shockers.  
  
Rogue shuddered violently as the pain began again.  
  
Suddenly, amidst the pain, she heard a voice that wasn't her own inside her head.  
  
"Chere. Je viens. S'il vous plait, m'attend,"  
  
A/N: Okay dokey, another chapter done! Wooh! I am exhausted. Anywayz, do not stop reviewing please, because I need your comments to decide what to do with the rest of the story. Flames are sort of welcome, but not because you're just doing it to put me down because I want some criticism on my story. Not because you don't like me! Okay? So RR please! And, I'll update soon!!!! 


	15. Link

**Chapter Thirteen**  
  
Remy hardly slept. All night, every time he shut his eyes, he was haunted by images of Rogue in pain.  
  
"Mon amour, where are yo'? I need yo' chere. I need yo' so much and yo' ain't here," he muttered. He sighed, got out of bed and checked the time.  
  
"Three, bloody, am! Why do dese demons haunt moi?" he murmured to himself and pulled on a tight white t-shirt over his bare chest and black baggy joggers over his boxers**.(A/N:Nice iamges, girls?)**  
  
He walked out his bedroom, intent on getting a cup of black coffee. As soon as he entered the kitchen, a pair of fists and six adamantium claws greeted him.  
  
Remy stepped back, with his hands in front of him. Logan stared at him angrily. **(A/N: Okay, I just got a thought. Wouldn't Logan make an excellent Grumpy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?)  
**  
"Relax homme! It only be de proud and humble Cajun!" Remy joked as Logan retracted his claws.  
  
"Humph," was Logan's reply as he sat down again. Remy made himself the cup of the coffee he was looking forward to and sat down opposite the Wolverine.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Remy made helpless conversation. Logan grunted again.  
  
"How much do ya love Rogue?" Logan asked, completely out of the blue. Remy stared at him, taken by surprise.  
  
"Que?" he asked, not sure if he heard right. Logan growled.  
  
"I asked, how much do you love Rogue?" he repeated. Remy looked down into his coffee.  
  
"A lot. I loved, and still do love Rogue a lot. More den anyone could ever imagine. I've never loved anyone as much as I love her," he answered, mind caught up in the past.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Do yah ever think about what life would be like if yah didn't leave New Orleans?" Rogue asked, as they sat in their favourite spot. Remy was leaning against the oak tree, eyes shut, and Rogue was leaning against him. They both had their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
Remy tightened his arms around the girl that he loved most in the whole world and opened his eyes.  
  
"Mmmm...used t'. But, ever since I met yo' chere, I forget de past and live for de present," he whispered in her ear, tickling it with his breath.  
  
Rogue smiled and shivered at the slight breeze, welcoming the warmth of the trench coat that Remy settled around her slim shoulders. She breathed in the scent of his cologne and spices and wrinkled her nose slightly at the smell of cigarette smoke, mingling in it.  
  
"Whah don't yah just stop smoking, Remy? It's not nahce and ah don't lahke it!" she exclaimed, taking his trench coat off her shoulders and handing it back to a bewildered Cajun. She stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking at the town of Bayville.  
  
"Chere, I t'ought yo' didn' mind me smokin'. If yo' hate it so much, den I'll stop," Remy compromised, joining her. Rogue smiled.  
  
"Nah, Cajun. Yah can still smoke if yah want tah. I shouldn't be askin' yah tah give somethin' you...ah dunno... like?" she sighed as Remy wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Je vous aime, mon amour. I'll try t' stop, but I can't make no promises," he smiled. Rogue leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Ah love yah too, Remy. An' don't yah forget it,"  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"I thought so, Gumbo," Logan replied, sipping his own coffee. Remy looked at him.  
  
"How did yo' know dat Rogue was alive?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Logan looked at him sharply and sighed. "Because ever since I helped Rogue with her psyches when she lost control, me and her had some sort of link. I've experienced a link like that before so I knew what it was. You just know when the other person is in pain or dead," he explained, looking the startled Cajun in the eye.  
  
"Do yo' still have de link wit' de ot'er person?" Remy asked. Logan had to look away.  
  
"No. She died, a long time ago," he said shortly. Remy looked away as well.  
  
"Me an' chere have de same sort of link. We both know when de other is in pain. I don't know what triggered it, t'ough. I felt that pain de night yo' told me Rogue was alive and den again just before I found de surgery she was stayin' at," he explained.  
  
Never in his days, would he have thought that he would be sitting at a table, drinking coffee and having a decent conversation with the same grumpy little man that had threatened to chop him up into little pieces if he ever came to harm Rogue.  
  
"That's nice," Logan ended the conversation, grumpy as ever, washed out his cup and left the kitchen without another glance towards the still bewildered Cajun.  
  
"What de hell just happened?" 


	16. Saviour

**Chapter Fourteen**  
  
Rogue growled and pounded the wall with her fists, drawing blood on her knuckles, not that she cared.  
  
"Rogue, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Jose called from the far corner, huddling into herself. The big man had decided to leave the 'filthy muties' alone for the day. Rogue just pounded harder, feeling the pain but ignoring it.  
  
"Ah don't care! Ah want out of this stupid, goddamn, good-for-nothin' hellhole!" she screamed, ripping the skin off her hands. Jose stood up just as an idea to stop Rogue, came to her.  
  
"Rogue, stop! What would Remy think?" she said hesitantly and a breath of relief escaped her parched lips as Rogue froze.  
  
"What...who...?" Rogue stuttered, angry at herself for not knowing why one name made her brain freeze and her breathing quicken. Jose sighed.  
  
"Who is he?" she asked, sitting down again. Rogue slid down the wall, giving up.  
  
"I don't know!" she exclaimed, her hands in her messy and quite dirty hair. Jose frowned.  
  
"You scream his name every night when you're asleep. How can you not know who he is?" she said, confused. Rogue sighed harshly.  
  
"Ah dream 'bout him an' I know who he is in the dream but when ah wake up ah have know idea who he is! All ah remember is a pair glowing red eyes and a trench-coat!" she explained, tired. Jose's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you remember what kind of hair he has?" she asked quickly. Rogue looked at her.  
  
"Yah. It was messy and tangled, quite long and dark-brown. A bit lighter than mah own hair," she explained, though she had no idea why Jose was asking her such a stupid question. Suddenly, Jose jumped up and started to jump up and down repeatedly, squealing. Rogue looked at her, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Where's thah party?" she asked sarcastically. Jose grinned.  
  
"WE'RE SAVED!!!" she yelled and began doing a talented little dance. Rogue coughed loudly.  
  
"Ahem ahem! What are yah on 'bout, sugah?" she asked curiously. Jose shook her head impatiently.  
  
"That guy, Remy, I saw him!" she exclaimed, sashaying and bowing to an invisible person. Rogue shook her head at the hyperactive ten year old.  
  
"Ah think thah lack of fresh air an' food has made yah delirious, sugah," she said. Jose sighed angrily.  
  
"I am not delirious! I'm serious! I saw Remy! That big dude was trying to get info' from me and when I shook my head, they twisted my head to the far side and I saw a pair of legs dangling from the window!" she suddenly giggled at the memory. Rogue frowned at the girl and growled, signalling for her to continue.  
  
"Yeah and like I was just staring at the person while the big man was getting some stuff ready. The rest of him came down and I saw that he was wearing a white tee, tight black jeans, and a trench coat. He had like a big stick in one hand and playing cards in the other. And his eyes!" Jose sighed, placed a hand over her heart, and collapsed on the mattress. Rogue watched her and was suddenly invaded by a memory.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Come on Rogue! Professor Xavier says that we have to all go downstairs and meet the new recruit," Jean appeared in the doorway as Rogue opened her closed eyes. She growled.  
  
"Do ah have tah? It's only goin' to beh anothah one of them, '_Hi, I'm Miss Priss, and welcome tah thah local hellhole for mutants'_" Rogue said in a sarcastic voice. Jean flipped her red hair behind her.  
  
"Really, Rogue. That is **not** the kind of attitude you should have," she told off the Goth. Rogue glared at her.  
  
"Who thah hell do yah think yah are, telling meh what ah should an' shouldn' have! Just stay away from meh, Miss Priss or ah'll _accidentally_ let the hand slip!" she threatened. Jean flipped the comment off.  
  
"Whatever, Rogue. Just make you are down stairs in five minutes," she said before leaving a pissed off Rogue behind.  
  
**Fifteen** minutes later, Rogue smiled and left the room to 'greet' the new recruit. As soon as she entered, all pairs of eyes were on her.  
  
"Thank you for joining us, Rogue," Professor said tightly, with an 'I am not amused' look on his face. Rogue smiled sheepishly, faking being sorry.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," she apologized._ "Not!"_ she added to herself.  
  
"Well, Rogue. This is our new recruit. Gambit, also known as Remy Lebeau," Professor introduced and Rogue got the chance to properly look at the new guy in the room.  
  
"Man, he's hot!" Rogue thought and then scolded herself for thinking such a thing. But he _was_ hot. She'd give him that. He was wearing a tight blue tee shirt and tight black jeans under a long brown trench coat. He also had messy brown hair and sunglasses covered his eyes. He smiled and took Rogue's gloved hand.  
  
"Bonjour, cherie," he purred, guiding her hand to his perfect lips. But before her hand reached, Rogue yanked it away and wiped it at the back of her trousers.  
  
"Ah lahke tah keep mah hands away from Cajun slime, if yah don't mahnd," she glared at him. Remy smirked and removed his sunglasses and Rogue had to gasp. His eyes were beautiful. Red-on-black. Rogue shook her head to clear her mind and left the room, followed by Kitty and Jubilee.  
  
As soon as she entered her and Kitty's room, she flopped on her bed and opened the novel she had bought yesterday, 'Nobody True' and began reading while unconsciously listening to what Kitty and Jubilee were talking about. It didn't take a super genius to figure out.  
  
"Oh, Remy LeBeau!" Kitty gasped and sighed. Jubilee raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What happened to, 'Oh, Lance Alvers'?" she commented, her black eyes glinting. Kitty sighed again.  
  
"I know! I can't, like, handle all these good-looking boys, sorry, **_men_** around me!" she complained, sliding against the wall.  
  
"O'h and those eyes!" Jubilee gushed, hand over her heart as she collapsed onto the bed.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Rogue jerked as the flashback ended and Jose was still lying across the mattress.  
  
"It must have not been as long as I thought," she thought mildly. Jose sat up.  
  
"They were red on black," she continued, oblivious to Rogue's sudden zoning out. "He smiled at me!" she gushed. Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So?" she asked, back to her sarcastic self. Jose sighed.  
  
"So? Well, he smiled at me and winked! Before sneaking past the evil men and running out the room,"

Rogue sat up immediately.  
  
"You mean he could be in this building raght now?" she asked. Jose thought for a second and then nodded.  
  
"Oh mah god!" Rogue gasped as she suddenly saw a pair of red eyes staring directly at her from the behind the cell door.  
  
**A/N:Ooooooh! What an evil evil cliffy!!! Ha ha ha aha ahah!!!!! Anywayz, the last part was like a first of the whim type thing so if you have any suggestions, plz send them in! Review type or email, whatever! Thanx! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!! Thank yoouuuu!!!!!!!!!!! **


	17. Decision

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Rogue? What's the matter?" Jose asked, staring at the stricken mutant. Rogue pointed at the pair of glowing red eyes in front of her. Jose followed her finger and saw the eyes. She gasped.  
  
"Sinister!" she spat out disgustedly. Rogue frowned immediately and stepped away from the cell door. Was that man not the same man she dreamt about every night?  
  
Sinister let out a cold and chilling laugh. The evilness of his laugh made Rogue cold to the bone and she felt immune to the pain she had been feeling.  
  
"Very right, little girl. And I see my workmen have captured a very useful experiment," he spoke and his voice held no emotion but menace.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Rogue asked angrily, feeling the pain again. Sinister let out another cold laugh.  
  
"Well, Rogue, I doubt you'll live through the next few experiments to find out," he grinned menacingly. Rogue felt fear run through her body and she tensed up.  
  
"Then I guess you're better to tell us now!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists.  
  
"But where's the fun in that when I can so easily watch you suffer and go through pain and then eventually die without even knowing why you had to die!" he laughed and Rogue could hear Jose crying softly in the corner.  
  
"Listen here, ya big piece of goo, whah did ya bring us here, what do ya want with us an' when are ya gonna let us go coz' we're sick tah death with yah're mean ol' workers treatin' us lahke shit an' as if we don't have no purpose to live expect tah be experimented on an' forced tah use our powers when there's no reason to in thah first place! We're meant tah use our powers tah help people not tah hurt them!" she yelled angrily at the literal piece of goo. Sinister laughed again.  
  
"Well done, Rogue. Very impressive. You seem to have a lot of emotion built up inside of you. I also see that you enjoy letting it out. If you decide to come with me then you won't have to worry about being experimented on or being treated badly again. What do you say?" he asked. Rogue narrowed her eyes at his proposition. God, how she wanted to get out of this place.  
  
"Rogue, don't!" Jose shouted from her corner. Her voice was full of fear. Rogue looked at her then back at Sinister.  
  
"Where will ah be goin'?" she asked hesitantly. Sinister smiled wickedly.  
  
"Somewhere far away, where you will meet the rest of my team and they are a colourful bunch, believe me. You will start a new life there and forget about your troubles and one of my team members can erase the dreams and disturbing memories you have. You will be a great asset to the team and will be treated as such," he compromised.  
  
Rogue sighed and looked at the floor. Should she go? She didn't have any recollection of Sinister being a bad person. If the X-Men really were her team and most importantly,_ her family_, then why had they not come to rescue her yet?  
  
"Rogue, please! Don't listen to him! He's not a good guy!" Jose yelled at her again. Rogue's frown deepened.  
  
"Be quiet, kid! I'm tryin' tah think!" she growled at her. Sinister sighed impatiently.  
  
"Hurry up! I have not got all day!" he said angrily. Rogue took a deep breath. She had made up her mind.  
  
"Fahne. Ah'm in. But only on one condition!" she added quickly. Sinister smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
Rogue bit her lower lip and took another deep breath.  
  
"We fight the X-Men," she said. Sinister's smile widened.  
  
"Why?" he asked curiously. Rogue growled angrily.  
  
"I'm meant tah be part of their team and ah've been in this hellhole for more than a week and no one's come tah rescue meh! Even when ah was at thah surgery, they didn' even trah tah get in contact with meh! Ah hate them an' ah wanna train an' fight so ah can faght them. An' win," she said, filling with anger. Sinister laughed.  
  
"That can be arranged, Rogue. I have a feeling that you will do great on our team," he grinned. He took out a remote, pressed a couple of buttons and the cell door opened. Rogue smiled and stepped out as the door shut behind her again. She didn't even turn to say goodbye to Jose. She walked down the corridor and away from the cells. She was free at last.  
  
Sinister grabbed her wrist and led her out the building. Rogue smiled, breathing the fresh air.  
  
"Ah'll beat those damn X-Men so bad, they won't know what hit 'em," she smirked wickedly. Sinister laughed.  
  
"That's the spirit, my new team member," he said and led her into the helicopter waiting at the back of the building.  
  
"Ah've got a new goal in life. To destroy thah X-Men,"  
  
****

**A/N: O'h gosh! Bet y'all thought that those eyes belonged to Remy, huh? Anyway, the next chapter will probably be the last coz' I might do a sequel a couple of years on. And if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please send them in. Thanx! **


	18. Too Late

**Chapter Fifteen**  
  
**A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is that this will be the last chapter of this story and then I'll start a sequel. Bad news is that I won't be able to start the sequel until maybe next week or something. So, look out for it! I'm not sure about what to call it yet. Any ideas????? Coz' I'm stuck. Anywayz, enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!! So on with the story...  
**  
Gambit slid down the window and froze when he saw three men staring angrily at a little girl. Luckily, they turned away for some reason and the girl turned and looked straight at him. Her eyes widened and he saw the amount of pain written across her thin and drawn face.  
  
"Will mon chere be like dat too?" he asked himself and shook himself of such thoughts.  
  
He looked at the men and saw a dagger in one of their hands and a needle with green liquid in it. His eyes grew an intense red as he boiled up with anger. He knew that they would plunge the needle into the girl. What would they do with the dagger? He didn't want to think.  
  
Gambit looked at the girl who was staring at him. She had shimmering blonde hair and blue eyes that were full of hope. If these men didn't think twice about doing that to a girl who looked barely ten years old, then what would they be doing to Rogue?  
  
Gambit gulped and his eyes filled with even more anger and a hint of fear. He put on a brave face for the little girl, smiled, and winked at her before running out the room.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Where da hell am I?" Gambit asked himself, annoyed. It seemed as if he was going round in circles, for at least two hours. Suddenly, he heard running footsteps coming his way. He took out his bo-staff and pressed a button to make it enlarge. He held it in front of him with one hand while taking out more playing cards from his pocket.  
  
Three men approached him. They were the same men who were experimenting on the little girl. One of them cracked his knuckles before aiming a punch at Gambit's stomach. Gambit easily dodged it and counter-punched him across the jaw. The man fell back and began groaning with pain.  
  
Another man growled and kicked Gambit's feet from under him. He fell on his knees but didn't let that faze him. He used his bo-staff and hit the man in the stomach and then in the face. Gambit charged three cards in his hand and threw them directly at the man's feet. It exploded and the man fell back as well, crying out in shock.  
  
"You're a filthy mutie!" the remaining man exclaimed in disgust. Remy raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Did yo' not notice de eyes?" he retorted coolly, smirking. The man smirked as well.  
  
"Well, you might not be able to use those mutie eyes for a while," he grinned and Gambit felt himself be grabbed from behind. He struggled fiercely as two men held him back from beating the crap out of the man.  
  
"Now, now. Stay still and I might spare you some minutes to live before I'm through with you," the man said and he went for a hard punch to Gambit's stomach. Gambit gasped in pain as the air was knocked out of him. The man aimed kicks and punches at Gambit as he was held back tightly by the two men who were holding him strongly.  
  
Gambit racked his brain for a way to get out and he realised that they had forgotten about the bo-staff that was still in his hand. He twirled it expertly and hit it across the man's face. He aimed a sudden kick at the man's stomach and was pleased as he fell onto his knees, gasping with pain.  
  
"Never mess wit' de Cajun," he said pulling away from the men holding him and beating them up badly. He stopped once they were unconscious and he was tired. He fixed his trench coat, picked up his bo-staff, grabbed the keys from the unresisting hands of the men, and walked away. He was in a lot of pain from the blows he had suffered but nothing else would get in the way if he were to find his Rogue. Before it was too late.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Gambit met up with Wolverine, Colossus, and Scarlet Witch once he was in a hall with cells on either side.  
  
"Any sign of Rogue?" asked Scarlet Witch, looking around, her voice full of determination at seeing all the painful people in the cells.  
  
"Non. I came across dese men who fought me but no sign of Rogue," Gambit answered, also looking around. Wolverine growled.  
  
"I had a rough fight with one of those men as well and I smelt Rogue's scent on him, so she's definitely here somewhere," he answered, giving them the pieces of information he had gathered. Colossus shook his head no.  
  
"Where is the rest of the team?" Colossus asked, watching as Gambit tried to find the key to the lock of a nearby cell.  
  
"Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Avalanche, Toad, and Storm came in the west wing, so they're probably knocking out the experiment equipment. Quicksilver, Shadowcat, Jean, Blob, and Pyro came in the east wing so they're probably in the control room," Wolverine answered.  
  
"Ssssh!" Scarlet Witch shushed as she closed her eyes in concentration. They all listened and they could hear the faint voices coming from far ahead. Gambit handed the keys to Wolverine and picked the lock himself.  
  
The cell door swung open and the mutants inside came toppling out. They looked beat up and worn out.  
  
"Colossus and Scarlet Witch. Stay here and help all these people out their cells while we go check the noise out. We'll call if we need your help," Wolverine instructed, giving the keys to Colossus. They both nodded and set on freeing the victims as Gambit and Wolverine stealthily walked down the hall.  
  
Wolverine unleashed his claws and Gambit took his bo-staff and playing cards out.  
  
"Listen," instructed Wolverine and Gambit listened closely and he heard quite sobbing coming from not far ahead, to his right. He nodded in the direction and they both ran for it.  
  
"Rogue?" came a voice from Wolverine's side. He turned and saw a little girl in the corner of her cell, crying. Gambit looked and saw that it was the same girl who he first saw when he entered the building.  
  
She looked at Gambit with wide eyes.  
  
"You...you're Remy," she said quietly, pointing at him.  
  
"Oui, oui. Where's Rogue?" Gambit asked hurriedly, picking the lock of her cell. The girl's eyes filled with tears again as the cell door opened. She stepped out and started crying.  
  
"She...she...she's gone!" she exclaimed. Gambit looked at her and dread filled him. Wolverine unsheathed his claws and bent to eye level with the girl.  
  
"Listen, kid. What do you mean she's gone?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm so not to scare the kid.  
  
"He took her away!" the girl yelled, sick of everything. Gambit charged his cards, ready to run.  
  
"Who? Who took de Rogue?" he asked angrily. The girl hiccupped.  
  
"Sinister," she muttered. Wolverine froze and watched the cards fall slowly from Gambit's limp hand.  
  
"Did Rogue not try to fight him?" Wolverine asked, dreading the truth. The girl shook her head.  
  
"She did at first, but then she got angry at the someone called the X-Men. Then, he offered her a place in her team. And she left with him," she explained. Gambit turned and punched the wall.  
  
"Why was she angry at de X-Men?" he asked the girl. She sniffed.  
  
"Because she said that if they really were her team then they would've come to save her by now. She said that she would train hard and fight the X- Men and win," she finished and Wolverine sighed.  
  
"Thanks, kid. Come with us to the Xavier Institute. You'll get help there," he offered and led her back to where they had just come from. Gambit felt tears at the back of his eyes as he faced the truth of his Rogue leaving him. She left him and now he was left to pick up the pieces of his broken life.  
  
"Why, chere, why?" 


End file.
